rainy days
by xxxBanana-Leeksxxx
Summary: Lets face it, rain sucks. But for some, it brings couples together and others sexy times. (KaitoXlen) smut. oneshot


(Len x Kaito)

It was dark out; bright flashes of lightning lit up the sky as loud bursts of thunder could be heard crackling. Water droplets continuously beat against the roof top as a young blonde laid on top of the couch watching TV. Just as he was about to close his eyes, an unexpected chime rang through the house.

***Ding Dong! ***

Len groaned as rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Slowly he made his way to the door; opening it slightly as he peeked out of it. To his surprise, he found Kaito-nii drenched head-to-toe in water, on the other side.

"OMG are you ok, what are you doing out in the rain?" exclaimed Len as he opened the door wider.

"I was" mumbled the bluenette as he slightly stumbled forward towards the door. "….I'm not sure."

Len caught him easily, as he helped the older man sit on the couch, taking notice as Kaito kept loosing his footing. A strong stench of alcohol radiated off the bluenette. 'He must have been drinking' Len thought to himself, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Your all wet, here let me help you" replied Len as he helped Kaito take off his sweater and t-shirt, giving him a blanket to cover himself.

"Feel better? Do you want some coffee?" asked Len as he turned towards the kitchen about to walk off, only to feel himself get tugged back.

"What's wro...?"Kaito lightly yanked the blonde towards the couch again. Softly Len fell on his back as he landed on the couch. Kaito slowly climbed over him.

"Kaito-nii…. w-what are you doing?" being so close to Kaito made Len blush a deep shade of red, as Kaito found himself blushing at Len's adorableness.

Len moaned as he felt Kaito's cold hands slide under his shirt, trailing over his slim stomach and hips. Kaito bent down, whispering into Len's ear. "Daisuki" which caused Len's face to turn redder.

"Kaito-o…"started Len only to get interrupted by Kaito's lips connecting with his. It didn't take long before he felt Kaito's rod rub against his body as he moaned loudly, arching his back.

Moments later, Kaito broke away from the breath-taking kiss, panting softly as he took in long deep breathes. He blushed lightly as he looked into Len's blue eyes.

"Ur so *hiccup* cute" he slurred as he moved his head back down to Lens.

"Kaito-san" blushed Len as he looked back up at Kaito.

The older man smirked, meeting his lips again. Kaito deepened the kiss as he began to unbuttoned Len's shirt. Slowly, he touched Len's skin, getting rewarded with a small squeal. Seductively, Kaito pulled off Len's shorts as he planted small kisses down the younger boy's neck.

Just as Kaito was about to unbutton his own pants, Len placed his hand on top of his. "Wait can I….?" trailed off Len as he saw the bluenette nod his head. Without any hesitation, the boy unzipped Kaito's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. His face reddened as he shyly looked at Kaito's erection.

Len rubbed Kaito's rod tenderly, exciting him even more. The blonde licked the tip as he looked up at Kaito, watching as the man blushed sheepishly. Giving it a few more licks, he went a bit lower sensually giving a few sucks and kisses along the shaft. Kaito let out a few groans as he felt Len nip at his rod. The bluenette leaned his head back in pure bliss as Len went back up to the tip and gave a few more licks before attempting to fit as much as he could inside his mouth.

Kaito ran his hand through Len's hair as he pushed him forward, forcing him to deep throat, but stopped when he heard a gag. Len pulled out with a gasp, but kept jerking Kaito off.

Len suddenly stopped, tugging Kaito down with him, as he laid on his back, giving Kaito an innocent look. Kaito couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement.

"Kaito, I want you inside me!" panted Len as he parted his legs, revealing an unexplored area.

Too horny to resist any longer, Kaito crawled closer and got in position. Len yelped as Kaito pushed his tip through. "Are you ok?" questioned Kaito as he looked down at Len.

Len closed his eyes tightly, as his face darkened with all shades of red. "Don't stop! Go Hard! Fast! Please" Giving Kaito chills, he thrusted slowly allowing the boy to get used to him, as sweet moans escaped Len's mouth.

When Kaito got it in all the way, they both moaned exotically. Kaito moved down to land kisses on Len's neck trailing up to his mouth.

"OH GOD! Kaito-san!" Len moaned as he felt Kaito fill him full. Len yelped as Kaito started to roll his hips, picking up a steady rhythm. The boy ran his hands over kaito's back as he gripped tightly onto him. "There! Kaito-san right there a-again!" Granting Len's wish, Kaito hit that spot multiple times, thrusting fast and hard, not missing a beat.

Len moaned loudly "I-I'm gonna cum!" they were both close. Kaito grabbed Len's rod and started jerking it along with his thrusts, as he planted more kisses along his neck. Lens moans mixing with his own.

At that instant Len climaxed all over their chests. With one last hard thrust and giving one more passionate kiss, Kaito came inside Len, making him purr, filling him with his sweet warmness. Kaito pulled out as they both laid there out of breath, panting.

"Kaito-san?"

"Yeah" asked the bluenette as he pulled the boy closer to himself.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

With one last kiss, they covered themselves with the blanket and cuddled closer together. Kaito wrapped his arms around Len, as they felt the need to sleep wash over them.

"Wait, Kaito-san!The couch is wet!"

"So are you" he said with a giggly smile as he closed his eyes. ;P


End file.
